Various types of fabrication technologies have been developed in the prior art for addressing the problem of manufacturing small, high density electronic circuit modules for various applications. The progress which has been made in miniaturization of circuits on integrated circuits (ICs) has not alleviated the problems in providing small packaging of modules. In part, this is because application engineers have taken advantage of decreasing IC feature size to develop more complex functionality in their circuit designs, which in turn may require more external passive components. Also, increasing circuit complexity tends to require a larger number of attachment pads for input/output (I/O) connections for the module. This in turn creates a need for more surface area of the module, further complicating any attempts to reduce the size of the circuit module. The result of these developments is that there is a need for even higher packaging density.